We Interveiw Harry Potter!
by Scrolllock
Summary: Me (Cleo) and two of my friends (Caci & Autumn) interveiw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.....or we try to...


Cleo ::holds microfone up to lips:: "Hi! My name is Cleo and I am here to interview the famous Harry Potter..." ::turns and winks to Harry, Caci punches her:: "Oh! And his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Okay! Thats about it! Lets Start! ::smiles ..Caci punches her again::  
  
Caci "I am part of this too! Why did you not include me in this?! How dare you AGGGHGH!!!!!!" ::attacks Cleo::  
  
Cleo ::manages to push Caci off her - takes a strait jacket and ties Caci in it:: "Okay than! Sorry about that. This is Caci.." ::gestures toward caci, who is now wriggling madly in jacket:: "..and this is Autumn..." ::Autumn takes no notice and continues staring at Ron with a lopsided smile on her face:: "AUTUMN!!!" ::waves an arm energettically in front of Autumn's face:: "AUTUMN!!!!"  
  
Autumn ::snaps out of trance:: "Oh hiya! IM Autumn! And this is Ron..." ::goes back to smiling at Ron::  
  
Ron ::edges away from Autumn:: "Could you please make her STOP staring at me like that? Its kinda scary..."  
  
Hermione "Honestly!" ::crosses her arms and stares at Autumn:: "I can't believe you! He's not even cute.." ::gestures toward Ron, who is looking at Autumn like she is a giant flying purple cow with huge fangs, or if you don't understand that, he looks really scared:: "As for Harry here-"  
  
Cleo "Back off!" ::glares at Hermione:: "Anyway! Lets get this interveiw started! We will start with... Harry!" ::turns seat so she is facing Harry and picks up microphone again:: "Hi Harry! First, could you tell us anything suprising or interesting about yourself before I ask any questions?" ::holds out microphone to Harry::  
  
Hermione "You just did.."  
  
Ron ::pushes himself backwards and chair makes loud squeak:: "Get her AWAY from me!" ::Stands up and backs away from Autumn, who is still grinning and walking toward him::  
  
Harry ::looks in disbelief at Autumn and than turns back to Cleo:: "Well, um.. I-"  
  
Hermione ::jumps up out of seat and starts yelling at Cleo:: "He survived You-Know-Who! His parents were killed when he was one! He is in his 4th year and plays seeker on the Gryffindor team! He likes Cho-"  
  
Harry ::stands up and gets in Hermione's face:: "HOW do you know THAT?!" ::pokes hermione with finger:: "HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY DIARY?!"  
  
Ron ::forgets about Autumn for a moment and stares at Harry:: "You have a diary? Wooooaaaahhh.." ::continues teasing Harry::  
  
( if you wanted to know Caci is still rocking back and forth in her chair )  
  
Harry ::flushes red:: "I didn't mean like diary diary... like journal.."  
  
Caci ::grins insanely:: "i have a diary... its pretty and black... and i write in it with a pen that is pretty and orange...like jesse..jesse loves orange...pretty color.."  
  
Hermione "is she okay?"  
  
Ron "shes as okay as you look." ::smiles smugly and folds arms::  
  
Autumn and Ron ::burst out laughing::  
  
Cleo "ANYWAY!" ::tries to get Harry's attention, who is currently doubled over laughing:: "Harry!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Autumn ::still laughing and not listening::  
  
Hermione ::glares at all of them:: "Its not FUNNY!!!! Shut up!" ::eyes are slightly watering up::  
  
Cleo "HARRY! ANSWER ME!" ::Harry takes no notice and falls on floor still laughing::  
  
Caci ::looks at Harry:: "You KILLED him! AGHGHH!" ::fights to escape from jacket::  
  
Cleo ::looks at Caci:: "He's not dead you idiot!" ::turns to Harry and kneels over him:: "ANSWER ME! Fine, you leave me no choice.." ::kisses Harry on cheek::  
  
Harry ::stops laughing and sits up:: "woah, okay, what was that for?" ::looks very suprised, but not mortified like Ron::  
  
Cleo ::smiles:: "I had to get your attention somehow..."  
  
Ron ::points an accusing finger at Cleo:: "see Harry! They are ALL out to get us! Run for your lives! AGHGGHHH!" ::runs screaming from the room, waving his arms in the air::  
  
Autumn ::dashes after him:: "NO! WAIT! I love you! Come back! Come back!!!" ::runs out of room::  
  
Caci ::looks at hermione and stares at her hair:: "puff..poof..big...gel...yes"  
  
Harry ::starts laughing again::  
  
Hermione ::flattens her hair nerviously and looks around at Caci, Cleo, and Harry:: "I can't take this anymore..Goodbye" ::disappears::  
  
Cleo ::says more to Harry cuz Caci is kinda in her own world:: "why did she leave? This is an interveiw! She can't just leave like that!"  
  
Harry ::shrugs:: "well she kinda did.. and to mention leaving.. i kinda have to go, im really sorry" ::dissapears::  
  
Cleo ::waves hands angryly in air:: "WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THIS TO ME?! I was trying to have a nice interveiw...AGGGH forget it!" ::gets up and stomps from room::  
  
Caci ::stops rocking and starts talking fluently in french to the chair next to her:: 


End file.
